


In a Name

by Neuriel (Robin)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-09
Updated: 2006-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin/pseuds/Neuriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You *knew* Rodney's real name was Meredith?"</p>
<p>Post-3x08 "McKay and Mrs. Miller" ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Title by Rose Wilde Irish. Beta by Rose Wilde Irish and MsPooh.

"You _knew_ Rodney's real name was Meredith?"  
  
Elizabeth didn't look up from her screen. "Yes. It was in his file."  
  
John sat on the edge of her desk. "And you didn't tell me?"  
  
She sighed. "He goes by 'Rodney' now. Why does his real name matter?"  
  
"Because it's _McKay_."  
  
This time she did glance at him. "Please tell me you aren't teasing him about it."  
  
He didn't answer, fiddling with one of her artifacts.  
  
"John... Rodney was probably already tormented unmercifully about it when he was younger."  
  
"Obviously. _Meredith_?"  
  
"John!"  
  
"You know, 'Meredith' kind of suits him. In a weird way."  
  
She gave him a level glare. "You're not going to keep calling him that, are you?"  
  
"Maybe." That was 'yes.'  
  
"John."  
  
"I'm just having a little fun," he defended.  
  
Sweetly, Elizabeth said, "Keep in mind that I've read _your_ file, too."  
  
John dropped what he was holding. "You _wouldn't_."  
  
"I wouldn't what?" she said innocently.  
  
"But you love me!" John protested feebly. He paused. "Don't you?"  
  
"I'm just saying, people called John Beatrice Sheppard shouldn't be teasing others about their names."  
  
"It was my great-grandmother's name," John muttered sulkily.  
  
"Regardless, I'd prefer not to have Meredith and Beatrice bickering, if you don't mind," Elizabeth said seriously.  
  
"Fine," John conceded defeat. "It's just a good thing McKay depleted the ZPM before I had a chance to order him emblazoned mouse caddies."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Go away, John."  
  
John hopped off her desk. "See you later, Lizzie."  
  
He scurried away before she could throw something at him.


End file.
